Just a girl from team rocket
by Freezing Ember
Summary: a story about Drew, and a character of mine, named Angel. I don't know if it is better than it sounds, but I think so. Drew is a bit out of character, though..... Rated T for murder. Oneshot.


Just a Girl from Team Rocket

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but Joey and Angel are my characters. And the storyline is mine, too...Sorta. My friend helped me come up with it... at least, the last 2/3 of it. I... I am sooo sad, I will never own anything!

Angel walked into her father's office. Giovanni looked pleased to see her. "Well, my daughter, how are you doing with that boy's Roselia? That green haired coordinater... what was his name...Dave, was it?"

"Drew." Angel replied. "Not well, I am afraid. He was hanging around that Ashton Ketchum, the boy with the pikachu." Angel twirled her long, cinnamon colored hair. Realizing it was extremely knotty, she walked over to her cabinet to get a brush. She always knew it was hers, instead of one of the other 600 file cabinets in her dad's office, because it had a thick layer of barbed wire surrounding it.

"How can you not achieve a task so simple when Giratina and Metagross are so powerful?"

Angel didn't answer. She had a reason all right, but she wasn't about to say it in front of her dad.

As Angel walked down the hallway to her room, she realized that there were three reasons she wasn't going to steal from Drew. Reason 1: She liked Drew. He was always really nice to her. Reason 2: Drew gave her roses, which were her favorite kind of flower. Reason 3: Drew and his Roselia have a tight bond. Angel wasn't about to break it.

Whe she got to her room, Angel decided that reason 2 supported reason 1, so she only had 2 reasons. Enough about Drew She thought. She changed into some new clothes, because the ones she had on were all dirty, because she had gotten into a fight with a couple TR members earlier. She looked at her Charizard. She had that Charizard as a partner since she was little. She decided to nickname it Prince. Her eyes moved to the fill in team. She usually only traveled with Prince, but when she needed a full team, she would use the fill team. It consisted of a Giratina, a Moltres, a Metagross, a Cradily, and a Milotic.

She walked outside, with Prince tailing behind her. She shoved her hands in her pockets looking for her pokeblock container. She found it, and gave a rainbow pokeblock to Prince. She looked up at the sky, taking a brief tour through her past. She had only a few memories, but they were good ones. Her favorite one was were she learned she could read people's minds.

.:Flashback Start:.

Angel walked up behind her little brother, Joey. It looked as though he was trying to make a soup.

She heard a voice that sounded like her bother saying "Now, I have to go put this in the microwave!"

He skipped over to the microwave. "You don't have to say everything that crosses your mind, ya know. 'Now i have to put this in the microwave'? Seriously, anybody with the brains of half a dead squirrel would know that."

Joey looked at Angel confused. "I didn't say anything. I just thought that."

Now Angel had to be confused. _What? Is he saying that I read his thoughts? Yeesh, what kind of pills is he on???_

"So... You think I read your thoughts?" Angel asked.

"How else would you have known?"

.:Flashback end:.

Angel smiled. Prince looked down at her, then laid down.

Two days later

_Why does my dad do this to me? Why can't I sit around and twiddle my thumbs all day? Why do I have to do all this work???_ Angel complained to herself, because her dad wouldn't take it. She was patrolling the streets like a normal rocketeer, but with one catch. Her little brother was tagging along.

He was 10, six years younger than her. She looked around, wishing that, by some act of god, somebody would get Joey away form her. No luck. Nobody was around, but that Ash kid... _Wait. Ash is a trainer, right?_ A lightbulb went off in Angel's head. "Hey Joey, do you want to see a top notch pokemon battle?"

"YEAH!!!!" Joey screamed. Being a new trainer, he needed all the inspiration he could get.

Angel motioned Ash over to were she was standing. Ash came; he knew if he didn't, Angel would drag him by his ankles over to where she was.

"Hey Ash, why don't we battle? You pikachu looks like it is about to die of shame being this weak out in public!" Angel challenged.

"Fine." Ash glared at her. "But if I win, you have to admit that Pikachu is stronger than Prince."

Angel raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'yeah, ok, like that's ever gonna happen'

The battle began, Prince vs. Pikachu.

"Go Prince! Use flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, dodge and use thunder!"

Prince stood still and watched pikachu's thunder land 15 feet away from him.

"Prince! Fly over to Pikachu, grab it, and give it a close range Blast Burn!"

Prince did as he was told, and Pikachu didn't have time to think. He was already 20 feet in the air. Prince used blast burn, and Pikachu fainted. Angel smirked. She looked at Joey, who's jaw had dropped, like, down to his knees in amazement. Angel smiled now. She always smiled when she was able to impress her brother. That ment he would tell Giovanni, and Angel would get a promotion for making her brother happy. And, she could still fly solo! Angel was the special TR member who was good enough at her job not to need a partner. When Angel was done patrolling, she went back to HQ to claim her prize for not boring Joey to death. But when she got to HQ, there was a surprise worse than finding dirty underwear in your easter basket.

She always looked at the list of 'let goes' when she walked in the door. Today it was some new people from yesterday. Ben Faraway, Rin Sohma, and... Angel stopped breathing. Cassidy Downgitch. Which means... _Oh no. No no no no no no!!!!! I can't be paired with him. Not gonna happen. No. NO. NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Butch! Anybody but BUTCH!!!!!_ She knew when people were fired, there TR partner was paired with another TR member who's partner was fired. That took care of Rin's and Ben's partners. But what about Cassidy's? Angel is the only TR member who didn't have a partner... Oh crap. Angel slumped down the hallway that would result in her unhappyness.

Meanwhile, Cassidy was looking for someone to take her rage out on. The only one around was the Drew kid, and Angel had made it quite clear to her to stay away from him. She knew Angel would just about kill her if she even talked to Drew, but she couldn't help it. He's just so... cute.

"Angel, we have a little surprise for you..." Giovanni said. "Butch! Get out here!" A skanky looking guy came into the room. He had bluegreen hair, and matching eyes.

"He is going to be your new TR partner. Have fun!" Giovanni ran out of the room to escape Angel's rath.

"So... you're Angel?" Butch asked.

"Yeah. I can not believe my dad would do this to me. It just isn't right. I can do perfectly fine on my own." Angel said, trying to keep her anger from exploding all over the place.

"Are you new to TR?"

So much for trying to keep her anger from EXPLODING. "ARE YOU KIDDING? I HAVE PROBABLY BEEN IN TR LONGER THAN YOU HAVE!" Angel was REALLY mad now.

"Why didn't you have a partner, then?" Butch asked.

Angel was downright irritated at this guy's friendliness. "Didn't you hear me before? 'I can do perfectly fine on my own'." Angel replied.

Butch didn't say anything.

Instead, he stepped closer to her. "Well, then you will just have to learn to like me" he whispered in her ear. She felt his arms around her waist. He then bent in and pressed his lips against hers. It lasted a second, but that was PLENTY for Angel. She immediately ran to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Angel was at the sink, washing her mouth with soap, water, dish detergent, bleach, mouthwash and anything else that was supposed to wash out stains, remove grime, and purify of germs. (XD)

Cassidy smiled at Drew. She had gotten the guts to talk to him, and just decided not to tell Angel. Drew had agreed to help Cassidy get back at TR for firing her. Now all I need to do is get his Roselia, then I'll be back in TR! But then, I will kill Angel so I can be with Drew! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Cassidy thought.

"You won't go to Heaven with thoughts like that. Trust me." A familiar voice said. Cassidy whirled around. "And Drew, what are you thinking hanging aroung this psyco?" There stood Angel. But that isn't what shocked her.

"Butch...?" Cassidy was in awe as she saw her best friend next to her worst enemy.

Butch blushed, obviously ashamed.

Cassidy thought now was the time to make her move, so she grabbed Drew's Roselia and ran. Angel chased after her, leaving Drew and Butch alone. Butch walked up to Drew, grabbed his shirt collar, lifted him up and said "Stay away from Cassidy, you bastard!"

Drew wasn't happy about all this, so, still being off the ground, he punched Butch's stomach, making Butch drop him. "That's for being with Angel. Stay away from her. I mean it."

Meanwhile, Cassidy had ran to the TR headquarters. She intended to give Angel a piece of her mind, but TR always came first. She headed down the hall to Giovanni's office, while Angel took a shortcut she had made in the wall.

Cassidy came in to Giovanni's office with Roselia in her hands. ''Giovanni, boss, I obtained Drew's Roselia. A feat even your own daughter could not achieve." She heard sobs coming from the corner of the room. She looked, and there was Angel.

"See Daddy? That bitch stole my Roselia that I was training! She just was going to claim it was Drew's to make her look better than me." Angel said through real tears. Her hand was being bitten by the Carnivine in the cage behind her.

Cassidy looked at the people in the room in astonishment. Here are her thoughts in order that they came into her head:

How the heck did Angel get in here before me? She was behind me!

How was Angel able to make herself cry? I know she can't cry on command.

Who came up with this plan?

Cassidy was immediately fired, and sent to the USA!!!!!!

"And Daddy, about what Cassidy said, about me not getting Drew's Roselia, was a lie. I actually do have it." She pulled out a pokeball with _her_ Roselia that she _was_ training in it.

"There. That is proof. And by the way... I am going to drop out of TR. I really want to be a trainer."

"...Ok... Whatever makes you happy darling." Giovanni said to his daughter. "But say goodbye to Joey before you leave."

"Thanks Dad!" Angel hugged her father. She didn't let him know that she would be traveling with Drew.

Joey burst into the office in tears. "Angie, don't leave! I'll miss you!"

"Don't worry squirt. I will come back to visit every now and then." Angel made a sad attempt to comfort her brother.

Angel was out the door in a second. I am Free-eee-eee!!! She sang to herself. Angel turned around to see The Real Drew's Roselia following her. "Oh, almost frogot about you!" She picked up the Roselia and ran off to find Drew.

After looking for a day or two, she caught up with Drew. "Drew! Over here! It's Angel!"

Drew turned around to see Angel behing him, out of breath, with his Roselia asleep in her arms.

"Roselia! I thought you were gone for good!" Drew said to the now awake Roselia. "How did you get it back?"

Angel replied "Cassidy took Roselia to my dad, the TR leader-" She covered her mouth instantly. Drew didn't know she was in TR, but just quit.

Drew could tell something was up. "Why did you pause?"

"Well, let's just say I was... a Team Rocket member since I was 10, then just quit a day ago. Sorry for not telling you." Angel confessed.

"So, you were in TR during the whole Roselia incedent?" Drew asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Sorry. Anyways-"

Drew cut Angel off. "Why was getting Roselia back so important to you?"

Angel looked at the ground. "Well, my dad wanted me to get your Roselia for him to clone, test, and probably train to be a weapon. If Cassidy took the Roselia I was supposed to steal-"

Drew interrupted her (Again...). "YOU were going to steal MY Roselia?"

"NO! Why would I do that? You are a cool person, Drew, and I only steal from the losers. Anyways, if Cassidy woud have gotten your Roselia, she would have gotten her job back, and Dad would have been furious at me, probably hurting Prince in the process. Also, I would have lost my right to be outside the base. Then I wouldn't have been able to see-" Angel stopped. She almost said you. _Drew would have freaked out, and I would feel like shit._ Angel searched for a word to improvise."-everything. The wild pokemon, the sunsets, everything." That was WAY to close for comfort. She thought.

"Well, I apreciate it. That means a lot to me. Thanks."

Angel felt a pair of strong arms around her. She looked at the pair of emerald eyes staring into her blue ones.

"Angel! What in the name of Team Magma are you doing?"

Angel whirled around to see her old TR partner, Butch, standing in some bushes behind her.

Noticing she was in the arms of Drew, he said "Oh My God. Wait till I tell your dad! He will be miffed beyond belief!"

Angel jumped between Butch and the way to the base.

"You tell dad about this, and I swear to whatever god you want me to swear to, that I will have Prince kill you." Angel threatened.

"C'mon Angel, we both know you don't have it in you... just like you couldn't stand to see Drew's Roselia die from your father's tests. So, you sacraficed your own Roselia for the sake of Drew's. Some 'caring' trainer you are. Cassidy just called and told me so, therefor, don't deny it." Butch said smugly.

Drew looked at her. "Angel... you gave up your own Roselia... for the sake of mine?" He whispered.

Butch looked at Drew. "Yeah. I'm being honest. I think she has a, shall we say, soft spot for you?"

Okay, Angel was pssd now. "Don't you ever shut the flip up?" She screamed at him through clenched teeth. Butch had caused her enough trouble. He kissed her, didn't he? There is another reason to kill him.

"There are times, when, I do not feel like being quiet, but rather to let my feelings float out of me..." Butch said poetically.

Angel was disgusted. She hated poetry. It was a disgrace to writing. It was boring.

"Prince, you know what to do... solarbeam, flamethrower, and blast burn in that order..." Angel smirked "So... are you sure I don't have it in me? And, while you are breaking down, do you want to apologize for kissing me?" She was out to embarrass him now.

"Angel..!" Butch tried to get his sentence out, but it was too late. Prince's solarbeam had already hit him, knocking the wind out of him. When flamethrower hit, he was unconcious, and finally, when blast burn hit home, Butch breathed his last breath.

Drew had stayed quiet for most of the splendor, but now he couldn't resist a "wow..."

"I can't believe I just saw you kill somebody... IT WAS SO COOL!" Drew said enthusiastically.

Angel looked at him wierdly. Why was he acting so happy over this? I JUST KILLED SOMEONE!!!! Was he being tortured by him or something...? Angel didn't really care.

Angel felt Drew's arms around her again, this time, coming from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder.

She turned around, so she was facing Drew. He was blushing madly, as was she. Angel slipped her arms around his neck.

She looked into the emerald eyes she had come to hold so dear in her heart. She didn't mean to, but she heard a little bit of what Drew was thinking. She had a feeling he ment it for her to hear.

Angel, I love you.

Angel and Drew forever, people!


End file.
